custom_stufffandomcom-20200215-history
Barney the Dinosaur (Jared
Barnabas "Barney" Peter the Purple Dinosaur '''is one of the main protagonists in the Jared & Friends franchise, as his own franchise About Barney Physical Description Barney is a super-friendly looking six-foot purple (magenta to fuchsia, but everyone calls it Barney purple) Tyrannosaurus Rex with a bright green belly, big feet, 6 yellow toes (toe-balls, actually. 3 on each foot), bright, white, straight, non-menacing teeth, a long tail, with 9 green spots on his back (10 from the second episode on) Information/Personality/Role on the show Barney is one of the main protagonists in the show, who comes to life from his plush form through someone's imagination, who also help Jared form the Imagination Posse, earning his the role as second in command, and one of Jared's very best friends. His personality is described as silly, optimistic, cheerful, down-to-earth, wise, happy, bubbly, vivacious, caring, kind, supportive, cool, intelligent, smart (book & street), kind-hearted, fun, and friendly. He serves as Jared's wing-man or partner in most episodes. He also serves as one of Jared's voices of reason, giving him great and wise advice with problems and helping him through it. He even serves as his lawyer if he's in a sticky situation with someone, and he does a very great job doing it. Whenever he's sad, mad, or feeling negative, Barney always pops up and does his thing, or sometimes it's the other way around. He's always there to help his friends, but even he needs some help or has a lesson he needs to learn. When the day is done, he dissolves back into his doll form, but even in the middle of an episode, he's in doll form. In doll form, he uses thought speak to talk to people, particularly Jared (almost like telepathy or just regular thought speak). Nonetheless, he always uses his kindness, magic, advice, and bright and happy attitude to make every day Super-Dee-Duper! Catchphrases/Quotes (Note: The quotes in bold are his signature quotes/catchphrases) * '''Super-Dee-Duper! * Dino-mite! * Tee-rific! * Stu-u-u-pendous * Remember, I love you! * You are special! * Aw, Shucks! * Dee-licious * Wahoo! * Let's Go! * Whoa! * Wow! * Oh, boy! * Great Job! * Whoop-dee-doo! * C'mon! *God loves you! *God made you special! *Dee-lightful! *All right! *(A Bible verse explaining the lesson, and what the verse means) *I got your back! *Use your imagination! *Imagination is the key! *It's Go time! * Portrayal Costume Actors * David Voss * David Joyner * Tim Dever * Carey Stinson * Josh Martin * Alan Bruce * Antwaun Steel * Maurice Scott * Rick Starkweather * Patrick McAlister * Voice Actors * Bob West * Duncan Brannan * Tim Dever * Dean Wendt * Jared * World Tour Voice Actor (Name currently unknown) * Nick Bakay * Maurice Lamarche * Davon Miller *Chuck Morgan *Seth Macfarlane *Kevin Michael Richardson * Trivia/Notes * Barney's costumes change from time to time in the series, but his usual costume is a mixture of the Season 4 head, The connected ankles from both Season 12 and 13, The tail and feet from Season 5-6, and he has his eye and blinking mechanisms from Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie. The body structure is similar to the costumes performed by David Joyner, Josh Martin, Antwaun Steel, as well as the costumes from Seasons 4, 12, and 13. The costume is also given a modern feel/style to attract a teenage audience, but still keeping the Barney look we all know and love to it. * The doll changes, too, but usually the plush from Great Adventure is used, but it also has similarities to the real costume. As well as a doll similar to the prototype Season 4-6 doll * Jared also voices Barney, trying to give a notstalgic feel to the show for him, trying to have all the different versions of Barney versions in one. * His dino age also changes every time his birthday is celebrated, even though he starts at 3 dinosaur years old in the pilot and onward (until his next birthday is celebrated every human year), which makes him one of the oldest members of the posse *An example of his archived voice recordings would be in the J&F version of Once Upon a Time, which just happens to be a mix made by a Youtuber (SesameStreetLive2015) (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R561aTYO62s) *Not only Dean, Jared, and the World Tour stand-in voice Barney, on occasion (besides the archived recordings), Nick Bakay (Giving him a voice similar to Salem the Cat from Sabrina: The Animated Series and the 1996 live-action series of Sabrina the Teenage Witch, but with a Barney feel to it), Maurice Lamarche (Giving him a voice similar to his version of Salem's voice from Sabrina's Secret Life, but also with a Barney feel to it), Brandon Tu, Davon Miller, etc. voice the purple dinosaur, just to give him a new but nostalgic feel *He is one of the characters (besides Jared, the D3, etc.) to appear in almost every episode in the franchise *He's currently officially married to Daniela Nieves, who plays Andrea "Andi" Cruz on Every Witch Way & WITs Academy, and whom he loves very much (in Jared's world of course) *He is the second character introduced in the TV series/franchise *Jared's voice for Barney is similar to Bob West's Barney voice, but he also has a little bit of Tim's, Duncan's, and Dean's *In the early & later episodes (select episodes), Barney plays the prominent role of Jared's psychologist/shrink if he has a certain problem (for example, in a Secret Files episode, Jared confides to Barney (the shrink) about his fear of Themba and Natalia together) * Gallery Barney_Doll.png|One of his doll forms 699.PNG|Cartoon form Barney-barney-and-friends-35910430-334-387.png|Him with the D3 (D3 right to left: Baby Bop, Riff, and BJ) IMG_0292_2.PNG BarneyandtheD3cartoon.png|Barney and the D3 in their cartoon forms barneygmwlive1.jpg IMG_3479_2.jpg Barney.jpg Barney 216.jpg BarneyBabyBopBJSeason5PromoPhoto.jpg 285.jpg 13087801_542468432592094_4303510929661920099_n.jpg Barney.jpg IMG_3320.jpg unnamed.jpg 053.JPG 049.PNG Barneybigsurprisewithriff.jpg 13432369 277081702640451 7313168449784093116 n.jpg 51FX1ER0WDLDFH.jpg 013.JPG|Barney's Charmix (Promo Shot) Category:Focusing on Barney Category:Jared & Friends Category:J&F Books Category:J&F Characters Category:Barney Category:Barney & Friends Category:Barney LIVE!